


Wings of Freedom

by Lizzy0305



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to say hy to the SNK fandom because it's awesome. The show, the manga, the fandom, everything.  
> I'm dying to write smutty Eruri fic but I don't really have any time for anything serious so art it is. Critique is always welcomed! I hope you will like it!

**_You don’t stand a single chance to win - unless you fight._ **

 

 


End file.
